Together Now
by chrichuu
Summary: It was just a mere coincidence. She was just trying to mend her broken heart after they separated. They don't want to, but they have to. At first, he was confused. They were really happy. But why did she do that? SongFic.


**Chiyoh Mi: **_Okay. So I got this idea when I was watching Glee. The song was pretty nice, so when I continued to listen to it, a plot started in my mind. I hope you guys like it! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis isn't mine. The song used in the story isn't also mine. However, the plot belongs to me._

_

* * *

_**Together Now**

It was just a mere coincidence.

She was just trying to mend her broken heart, after they separated.

They didn't really want to, but they have to.

Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki were the sweetest couple, Sakuno agreed with that. But somehow, she felt that she was holding him back. She had to set him free, for the best of both of them.

**..**

At first, he was confused. They were really happy. But why did she do that? He tried his best.

Alas, he finally understood. She wanted him to be free, and if that makes her happy, he will also be happy.

**..**

"_Hey, you, young lady." A guy wearing an American suit found her singing in one of the vacant lots in a shopping mall._

"_Yes?" She didn't bother to look up. It doesn't matter._

"_Your voice sounds great."_

"_Thank you."_

"_How would you like to be a popstar? With a voice like that, you are sure to be a success." She finally looked up. And after those lonely months, she began smiling._

**..**

He had heard about her. She was now a successful singer, making her way around the world. It was one of her dreams. But what he can't understand was what she was singing.

He always found her calm. But after he heard her sing on tv, he was surprised.

**..**

"Okay, Miss Sakuno, this will be your last concert in Japan." Her manager happily stated. She smiled.

"What will be the song this time?" She asked. She sang what her fans want her to sing.

"You'll see. You'll love it. Now, let's get rehearsing!" her manager seems to be excited about the song.

**..**

"Mr. Echizen, what made you change your mind? Are you sure that you want to accept the last mast in Japan?" Ryoma's coach asked.

"I want to go to Japan. Whatever tournament it going on, book me up." Ryoma continued to stare at the tv, where a schedule of a singer's concert was being showed.

**..**

"Sakuno-chan! I saw your last concert! It was amazing!" Tomoka Osakada, her best friend yelled on her phone.

"Thank you for liking it." For the past few days, she had been dreaming about her past. _Their past._

"You thinking about him?" Tomoka knew too well what her best friend was thinking about.

"Lousy dreams. He seems happy. And that's fine with me." Whenever they talked about him, or what used to be, her eyes would harden, and her personality would instantly be covered with ice.

"Are you sure?" Of course she was sure. Ryoma is happy. That's all she wanted.

"Tomo-chan, we still have rehearsals. I'm gonna come back soon." With that, she dropped her phone.

"You can never run away from the past, dear." Her manager looked at her knowingly.

"Yeah…" Her cold eyes turned into soft ones.

"Let's go now. We're gonna fly to Japan tonight. After you rest, we're gonna have your concert." They left immediately.

**..**

Thousand of lights blinded him. They were now in Japan. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Just a little more. I'm coming to get back what's mine." He went to the tennis court to finish up his last match.

**..**

It was already the concert night. She invited all her old friends, which they gladly agree to.

The lights turned off, and Sakuno began singing the request of the night.

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before…"_

Ryoma began to look for the stadium. His old senpai-tachi told him that tonight was Sakuno's last night in Japan. So as soon as he finished his match, he quickly left.

"_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again…"_

"_Okay, I'll leave. If that's what you want. Just, don't forget to take care of yourself, okay?"_ With that, he left her. But why did she remember this? Was it haunting her? Haunting her that the decision she made was wrong all along?

"_Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you"_

The crowd erupted while Sakuno was singing the chorus of the song.

"_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you"_

Ryoma knew that he made the wrong decision. He knew that he could've just stayed. But now, finally asking for a cab, he was in for his destination.

"_Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you"_

The crowd erupted once again. But Sakuno wasn't paying attention at them. She was busy picturing in her mind a certain cat-eyed boy who would always smirk.

"_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go  
Oh yeah"_

Ryoma finally arrived, and he was hearing her voice from the outside. After quickly buying a ticket, he ran.

He ran inside, not minding the stares he got from the people around him.

As the adlib went on, Sakuno couldn't keep her tears anymore. She missed him so much. But she isn't certain if he misses her back. She finally notice that the crowd stopped. She looked up, and saw the person she was shedding her tears for.

Both of them were going nearer each other. The crowd set aside, giving Ryoma some space. Finally, they were on stage. Ryoma held Sakuno's cheek as she sang, smiling happily.

"_Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you"_

Both of them were still staring in each others' eyes.

"_Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you"_

The song ended, and the crowd was going wild. The sempai-tachi and their old friends were also cheering for them.

"I missed you." Sakuno muttered, feeling Ryoma's breath on her face.

"I missed you too." Ryoma claimed her lips with his.

They were together now.

* * *

**Chiyoh Mi: **_Hey! Thank you for taking up the time reading this FanFic! It is kind of short, ne? I did this for the meantime. I will update soon on, "Future Life with the Echizen's"  
_

_**A/N: **This is something I have thought of. I didn't mean on any misunderstanding about having the same main idea. What you think about it will surely be counted! Or, if you do want me to change something, etc., give PM or Review here :D  
_


End file.
